


Forest

by BouncyBrittonie



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Based off a Photoset on Tumblr, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, It actually has a happy ending, M/M, MAJOR HURT, Nothing explicit, Pure emotional Bond, Q is actually pretty tough, The interns spoil them, Undercover mission goes wrong, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/pseuds/BouncyBrittonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was blood. Blood everywhere. They didn't want information. This was punishment for getting caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest

“Q!”  
  
James was frantic.  
  
He had come to, disorientated and alone and handcuffed to the radiator in the drawing room, the light already fading beyond the windows. He remembered the Quartermaster’s screams, echoing down the hall from where they held him. He could remember the sobs that tore from Q’s throat as he was dragged away from James and out of his arms. As James had roared at them to let him go.  
  
They could do what they wanted, but please, in the same room.  
  
They hadn’t wanted information.  
  
This was punishment for being caught.  
  
They were undercover, posing as businessman and his lover and secretary. He could remember Q sauntering out of the change rooms at MI6, a gorgeous sight to behold. He looked just like he had stepped straight out of the 1950’s magazine. Dressed in a lovely blue suit and vest, beneath a crisp white shirt, and the material felt like heaven against the skin of James’ palms.  
  
Rage consumed the Agent like fire, and he managed to break through the old rusted pipe which held him, the bite of the handcuffs tearing the skin on his wrist but he did not care. He scrambled across the ground and to his feet, wrenching open the door to the room where Q was held.  
  
James felt dizzy at the sight.  
  
Blood. Blood everywhere.  
  
But the room was empty.  
  
Before he knew it, he heard voices, and headed downstairs towards the grand entrance to the manor. His feet pounded against marble, and he shot the first two minions on sight.  
  
The last screamed, watching the blood spray upon the ground and then he was on the floor, James pressing the gun to his head and his torn voice raging in his ears.  
  
“WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS HE, TELL ME!”  
  
The man sobbed for his life, his hands upwards in a trembling scene of surrender, “In the grounds! The forest! They just dumped him there to die!”  
  
James pushed himself from the floor, before putting a bullet through the man’s heart.  
  
He ran, he ran, he ran and shot them all on sight as they emerged from the forest, laughing from the exertion from disposing of Q’s body.  
  
It was cold blood, it was revenge.  
  
James simply jumped over their dead bodies and crashed right into the forest. He followed the trail of broken branches, undergrowth and foot prints,  and his love’s blood that was too easily visible against the pure green of nature.  
  
He yelled his Quartermaster’s name the entire time, hoping for an inkling of a voice, a moan, a whimper, for anything that would tell him that his love was alive.  
  
He stopped, and he heard it.  
  
“James…”  
  
The Agent exploded from the growth, and into a small clearing surrounded by trees and that was where he found him, lying broken on the plush green grass. His clothing rumpled, torn and covered in blood. His eye swollen shut, blood caking his face and hands.  
  
James fell to the ground; lifting Q’s far too light body into his arms and cradling him against his chest.  
  
“Oh god oh god Q-“  
  
“Vest… lining… radio…”  
  
James’ head perked up as Q tried but failed to raise his arms to his chest, so the Agent searched and sobbed with relief as he pulled the small device from his Quartermaster’s vest.  
  
“Hello? Q branch? Can anyone hear me? YES! YES! Please, Q is down and I am hurt, please send a medical team please quickly! Do you have our location? Hurry, please, just hurry.”  
  
James threw the radio down and bundled Q in his arms, pressing his face to the sticky black curls.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I couldn’t protect you, I couldn’t-“  
  
Q managed to crack open an eye, using all his strength to touch a hand to James’ head.  
  
“… Love… You…”  
  
“No-NO!” James’ voice broke as his love went limp, he could the blood rushing through his own veins, and his vision swam and he felt for a pulse but could not find one.  
  
His fingers were slippery with blood and suddenly he was being pulled away as strict hands took Q from him. There were medical kits and bright orange vests and James was wrapped in a warm blanket before the shock took over him. The paramedics begun to work their magic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When James awoke, he was in a soft white bed, his skin clean and bandaged and an IV drip trailed from his wrist. He tried to push himself up, but couldn’t, so he turned his head and that was when he saw him.  
  
Another bed next to his own, surrounded by balloons and flowers, and in proud place sitting on the visitors chair, a giant stuffed bear holding a heart emblazoned with ‘Get Well Soon James and Q!’  
  
In the middle of the bed, a sight for sore eyes, his love laid there with skin black and blue, an oxygen mask held over his face. At first James thought he was asleep, but a single eye cracked open, and he saw the upturn of cracked and split lips beneath the mask.  
  
His hand tapped Morse code against the railing of the bed, and it took James a moment to understand.  
  
 _‘I love you. The interns love to spoil us.’_  
  
James choked out a laugh, his own voice rough before he responded. “I love you too. Let’s not try and give them another reason to do so next time.”  
  
 _‘Holiday. You and me. The Greek Islands. I’m tired.’_  
  
“Sleep then. A holiday sounds wonderful. As soon as we’re better.”  
  
 _‘I’m keeping the bear.’_  
  
James smiled, taking one last look at Q before resting back against the plush hospital pillows, letting his breath go, and all tension escape from his body.  
  
“Anything for you, my darling Q.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god, this ship is taking me apart.
> 
> I CAN NOT write anything in this ship without a happy ending. ANGST ALL YOU LIKE BUT MAKE UP AND BE HAPPY AT THE END OF IT.
> 
> Inspired by a little photoset on Tumblr that made my heart just ACHE.


End file.
